Wolfsbane
by Lizzy Speril
Summary: Lupin is back. But is it all an act? Harry, Ron and Hermione are decoding the codes in their way, but alohamora won't open the sealed does Ron will get locked behind. One word to describe? Secrets. STORY DISCONTINUED
1. Hogwarts Express

"Ron, have a good time. You too, Harry. We'll see you at Christmas."

Ron Weasley was standing next to Harry Potter in the Hogwarts train, watching his parents yell means of good-byes. This will be the best year ever, Ron thought happily to himself. The train bells and horns started to whizz around in their sockets, bringing loud noises to the station, louder than the parents and children yelling to each other.

"Ron! Don't forget, you-"

Ron never did find out what he was supposed to remember, for steam engulfed the sides of the train and all noise erupted into the screeching of tracks. 'We are on our way to Hogwarts,' thought Ron. He and Harry found Hermione running down the corridors on the train. Hermione was stuttering"Guys, come quick! Rem- I mean Lu- I mean, I mean- F- follow me!"

Ron was confused. "Who's holding our compartment? Ginny?" Hermione rolled her eyes, took Ron's hand and dashed to the back of the train. Harry ran quickly after them. They got to a compartment with it's door half opened. Hermione opened the rest of the door and they saw a skinny man in an overlarge cloak.

"Professor Lupin!" Screamed Harry with glee.

This triggered something in Ron's otherwise empty mind. Something that his mother had yelled to him before he left for Hogwarts. But what was it? "Ron! Don't forget, you-" You what? Then he remembered. You must stay away from Remus Lupin. But Ron didn't remember why. But he had a feeling he should stay away, just in case.

"Bloody hell! Guys, I'll go, er, check on the compartment or something, I'll, er, meet you there, er, Harry, get me a Pumpkin Pasty or something, er, bye!"

"Damn it, Ron!" Exclaimed Hermione angrily. "I'll go check on him. Wake Lupin up, Harry. I'll see you later. Put on your robes, too. We don't want to be left out."

Hermione was always on top of the game. That is the first thing Harry was thinking. He looked around the train. Not one person was in their robes yet.

"Professor? Sir? Wake up, professor. Professor?" Harry didn't understand. What was wrong with him? It was like he was under a spell, or a potion, or...

Harry heard snickering. He turned around and saw Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Cabbe and Goyle standing in the doorway of the compartment.

Malfoy sneered. "Draught of the Living Death, Potter. I actually listen in professor Snape's class, or should I say, Headmaster Snape?"


	2. Lupin, Malfoy, and the Glass Vial

"Pardon my saying this, Malfoy, but you are a blunt knife. Learn your facts, dear sir. Dumbledore is the headmaster, so get it right next time." Harry retorted.

"Blunt knife. That's the whole story." Draco laughed in Harry's face. Draco's breath smelled of liquorice wands and bogeys.

"Malfoy, brush your teeth, please. It smells as though you've had some 'Every Flavour Beans'."

Draco was taken aback. He crunched up his face and turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe! Goyle! It was one of you! Who used Legilimency? Who told him?"

Crabbe shook his head repeatedly and Goyle actually started to whimper.

"Confringo! Densaugeo!"

Goyle's pant leg burst into flames and Crabbe's front teeth shot down faster than rockets. Harry started to laugh, when he remembered what he and Draco were talking about before.

"Malfoy, what were you saying before? Or would you leave my presence? What would you prefer?"

"Oh, look, famous little Potter wants some time alone with his dead little teacher. You'll find out soon enough, Potter. You'll find out soon enough. Crabbe, go see the nurse. Goyle, stop complaining, it's just a burn, you blubbering baby."

Malfoy strutted off with Goyle close in tail. Crabbe took a little longer to leave, because his teeth were growing at such an alarming rate, his teeth were burying into the floor. Harry quickly attended to his sleeping professor. Or was he sleeping? Under the overlarge robe, it was hard to tell if he was breathing at all. Was Malfoy just being funny when he said that Lupin was dead? Was it all just a joke? Harry wanted to lift up the cloak, but he was worried about what he would find. Then he heard rustling and laughing. The sounds were unmistakable. Hermione and Ron were back. Harry immediately knew what they were laughing at; Crabbe's teeth. But Harry was not in the mood to laugh, on the contrary, he felt like crying. But now was not the time.

"Harry, did you see Crabbe's-"

"Yah, I know his teeth, but Hermione, I need-"

"Oy! Lupin's still here? Harry I'll see you later, can I borrow a Galleon? See you guys later, bye," Ron was running out the door when Harry tossed him the Galleon. It hit Ron in the forehead, and he fell unconscious.

"Just leave him," sighed Hermione. "He's been acting weird all the time I was with him. Talking about his mother, or something. Harry, your'e not in our robes yet!"

Hermione was about to sweep out of the compartment, but Harry stopped her and explained what Draco had said about Dumbledore not being the headmaster. But then something clicked in Harry's mind.

"He couldn't have known could he? Unless... Hermione, stay here with Lupin, I think he might be under Draught of the Living Death, fix him up... I need to see Malfoy!"

"Malfoy?" Hermione was clearly oblivious to Harry's situation. "What could you have to do with Malfoy?"

"Have you got some Veritaserum on you?"

"No, why would you think I would even-"

Harry reached into her trunk and pulled out the little glass vial.

"Thanks," He said, and dashed out of the room.


	3. The Mentor

"Draco Malfoy," Harry Potter was muttering under his breath. "He will be dead in a couple of days, if it has to come to that. Try to get your little Snape to help you out now! Ha!" Harry couldn't believe it. He was planning murder! But against who? Snape, or Malfoy, or, there was someone else. Ron popped into mind. "What?" Harry was confused. Since when did he want to kill Ron? Never. Malfoy. Malfoy was the enemy. But now that you think about it, was it Ron trying to steal his light? Did Harry even want light? Yes, maybe he did. But Ron was clumsy, stupid even. But was that an act, just to get attention. Harry started to turn around. He was walking towards Ron, unconscious, lying on the ground, defenceless. No, this was not Harry. He would never do this. This was evil. Even worse than Malfoy. Even worse than Snape. Ron was starting to stir. Harry would have to get this done before the train stopped. But how would he run away fast enough? He was determined to do it anyway. The little glass vial in hand, he knocked over at least three people, resulting in a lot of swearing. A lot of Damns were running through Harry's head right then, but he shooed them off. This had to be done.

"Draco Malfoy! You ugly squirming freak! You lier! Get your stupid friends out of there and face me like a man! Expelliarmus!"

Harry burst through the door. Draco was standing on the table with his hands in the air, his wand jammed into the wall behind him. His expression was unreadable, it was a mix of awe and fear.

"I knew it was you. I saw the beam. You probably think-" Draco was cut off by Harry.

"You knew about Legilimency. I want to know how. Hermione and I are the only ones in our year who know about Legilimency. And you knew how to make the Draught of the Living Dead. The only person who can make it in our year is Hermione. "

"I've had... some help."

"Whose?" Crabbe stumbled into the compartment. "That numskull's?"

"I don't need to tell you my secrets, Potter." Draco's eyes narrowed. Harry unscrewed the top of the little glass vial. He walked towards Draco. Harry lunged at Draco and the the bottle in his mouth. Malfoy was his. But then Crabbe punch Harry from behind. He had almost forgotten about him.

"Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" Both Crabbe and Draco were trapped in their own bodies. He stuffed Crabbe into the corner of the compartment and walked towards Draco. He preformed the counter- curse and Draco settled down.

"Draco," Harry began. "Where have you been practising? When? Tell me every detail." Draco couldn't oppose.

"I have been learning in Diagon Alley, in a secret place. Nobody knows about it, we made it ourself. We have been practising every week, two days a week. Sometimes more. We have made sure not to tell you. We promised. I made sure to stop a fortnight before we came to Hogwarts, there has to be no connection between her and I. We-"

Harry stopped him.

"She's a girl? Your mentor is a girl? Who is she?"

Draco Malfoy lifted his head. He had tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth, and he mouthed a name. Then he whispered it. Then he said it. Loud and clear.

"Hermione Granger."


	4. Frozen Solid

"Are you sure? I mean, you're not under confundus or imperius or anything right?" Draco nodded and started bawling again. Crabbe mumbled something nobody could understand, and Harry saw a tear running down his cheek. Both Draco and Crabbe were crying now. Harry unbound Crabbe. Crabbe didn't know what Draco had been doing. Draco had kept this secret for a while now, and was just bursting to tell someone. Literally. Hermione had put a charm on him. If he told someone, he would burst into disgusting boils. And he did. They spread over his face like wildfire, and they oozed green substance all over him. They seemed to be poisonous, because he started swelling up. Crabbe threw up and ran out of the room. Harry locked the compartment door behind him. Harry would have some fun with Draco before the Veritaserum wore off.

"Draco. Can you hear me?" Draco nodded and slouched again. His red eyes were puffy, and he was pointlessly trying to throw the tears off his face. "Do you like Hermione?"

Harry couldn't understand what Draco was doing at this point. He was flailing around, flapping his arms like a bird. He was screaming something, it sounded like it was in another language. It looked like he was about to throw up too. He was saying something like 'HA! HABAFLAFERNUT!' Then he said yes. He said yes. He liked Hermione. Harry wanted to laugh, but he actually felt bad for Malfoy. Harry felt bad for Malfoy! He left the compartment, leaving Malfoy to change into his robes. Harry left to fetch Ron and collect his robes. He ran up to his compartment, just as Ron stood up. He went inside the compartment. Lupin was gone. Hermione was standing in a corner, stiff as a board.

"Hermione? Hermione! Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione didn't budge. Her eyes wide opened, and her arms stretched out wide, she wanted to tell Harry something. Ron opened his mouth.

"She's been petrified."

And Lupin's wand was lying on the ground, still hot from his last spell.

While Harry went to find Lupin, Ron sat on the floor, trying to wake Hermione up, to no prevail. And then it hit Ron. What his parents had told him. _"Stay away from Lupin- Because he is a DEATH EATER. He is at school on He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named's orders. But your father was not supposed to tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore."_ Why though? Ron didn't understand why he couldn't tell Dumbledore. And Lupin- a Death Eater? This didn't make any sense! Ron searched through Hermione's trunk for the Draught of Mandrake Roots. When he found it, he tried to stuff it down Hermione's throat. He lay her down on the compartment bench and waited. While she was only just gaining consciousness, Ron started stroking her hair. Ron didn't see that she was stirring, and he started talking.

"You are really pretty. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I know you probably would say no, but, next year is my last, and I don't think, I, all I mean to say is, damn it! Hermione Granger, I love you!"

Just at that moment, Hermione flung open her eyes.


End file.
